MARIO BEGINS
by This is a Clever Name
Summary: A mysterious terrorist kidnaps the Mushroom World's Peace Ambassador, Peach. The only thing that stands between the terrorist and ultimate power is a lowly plumber. You can guess who I'm talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The First Amazing Chapter!!! Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. Darn.

MARIO BEGINS

Chapter 1: The Man

July 8th, 1998

"Just today, the leader of the M.C.F.P. (Mushroom Federation for Peace) was kidnapped by an unknown assailant. The leader was kidnapped in her own castle, at night. Despite extreme security measures, the assailant managed to get past all the Toad guards. It is confirmed by the Toads, rather shamefully, that they all got frightened by the assailant and ran away when approached. The police have launched a search, with no positive results so far. This is Sally Mason, signing off."

The television broadcasted its alarming news throughout the cheap apartment room. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, and the bed's covers were hanging on top of the wardrobe. A fat 30 year old man with a moustache stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a towel. He hummed an odd tune he had made up in the shower, and it would later be a theme song for the man, as he would be destined for a better fate than staying as a plumber. He walked over some old underwear, and went to the drawer to get dressed.

_Just another day, _the man thought.

He looked at an old faded photo of him in his favorite clothes, a red cap, red shirt, and blue overalls. He was next to a much thinner man who also had a moustache. This man had a green cap, a green shirt, and blue overalls.

_Good old Luigi, _the man thought with a sigh.

He put on his plumber clothes, consisting of a red shirt, and a white cap with white overalls. His cap bore a huge bolded M, his plumbing company sign. The sun's rays crept into the room, filtered by the shades that were pulled down. The man liked to keep things dark. The man opened the gray, cracked closet slowly, taking out an old plunger.

"Hello, Mr. Plunger!" exclaimed the man cheerfully to the plunger.

This habit of talking to inanimate objects was born from years of loneliness, and the man hadn't seen his brother for years. The man stepped out of the apartment and into a wonderful... industrial New York style city, with Toads scurrying everywhere, heads bent down. The sky was gray from pollution, and the apartment the man lived in was broken down and cheap. Around the apartment lay several old moldy nightclubs, out of business years ago.

The man hailed a taxi, and one taxi pulled up recklessly, nearly ramming an elderly Toad lady.

"Hey, bro, come and mushroom in!" called the driver, a Toad wearing very stylish clothes and plenty of gold jewelry.

The man stepped into the taxi, ready for a new dull day of exhausting work.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The second chapter! Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario.

MARIO BEGINS

Chapter 2: The Second Chapter

The man stepped into the Toad's taxi, and handed the Toad some hard earned coins. The Toad turned around and grinned.

"Buckle your seatbelt, baby. It's going to be a he-"

"Shut up and drive," said the man, as he had heard this old shtick from other Toad cab drivers a few hundred times now.

"Stupid a," grumbled the Toad, and he floored the pedal, thus endangering the lives of everyone in the cab.

"Whas yo' name?" asked the Toad as the taxi speeded past a red light.

"M-M..." started the man nervously.

"Well?" asked the Toad driver, as the taxi careened off a bridge.

The man tried to find a suitable way to say his name, a way that wouldn't end up with the Toad thumping with laughter. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, failing to find a way to express his name.

"Com' on, man , yo' borin me. What is it? M what? Mario?"

The man bowed his head in shame, and spoke his name. "M-..."

At least, he tried to. However, at that exact moment, the cab collided with the ground. I wasn't kidding about the bridge part. The cab exploded, killing about twenty nearby Toad citizens. The man and the Toad watched the carnage from afar, having escaped the cab by two convenient escape pods that ejected out of the taxi. The man sighed, shaking his head. This had happened every time he went on one of these notorious taxis.

The city M-... The man lived in, Green Hills City, was actually ruled by Goomba mobsters, you know, with the cigarettes and striped suits and the Tommy guns (yes they had arms). The Toad police force was corrupt and accepted bribes. In Green Hills City, you could get away with anything.

"HAHA, D THAT FUN!" cackled the Toad. "So wats yo' name?"

"Maria," Maria sighed.

"R' yo'... gaaaaayyyyyyy???" said the Toad, astonished.

"Look, my father was Italian, and he had a sick sense of humor..." started Maria.

"Doesn't excuse you from havin' a gay name... MARIA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the Toad.

"Um... Well, I'm off. This is my stop," said Maria.

In fact, the escape pod had landed exactly on Maria's stop in an amazing coincidence. The stop was an apartment building. Maria had received a call that morning from a Mrs. Pauline Baker, who was complaining about a broken shower. Maria, holding the plunger in his hands, stepped into the apartment and walked up the old brown stairs. The apartment smelled musty, and Maria sighted some cockroaches taking residence in the walls.

_Ugh, this place is disgusting. Ah well, it's not much worse than my apartment. Argh, I hate my life, _Maria thought.

Maria proceeded to room 2D. He knocked on the gray, old door. The knocks were loud in the silence, and uninvited. Pauline Baker opened the door, and in that moment, Maria fell in love. From her gorgeous blue hair that fell to her shoulders and split into one ponytail to her ruby red lips, Pauline was incredible. Her eyes were determined looking and bright green. She wore a simple gray T-Shirt that didn't show her belly button, unfortunately to Maria. She also wore dusty old jeans with the old tag still on them. Despite her shaggy clothes, her face and arms looked so sparkly she looked like an angel.

For the life of him Maria could not see why such a beautiful creature was in such a dank hellhole. He slowly took her in...

"Yeah, I have a leak in the shower, it's this way," she said, oblivious to his admiration.

"Uh, of course," said Maria, clearing his throat awkwardly and proceeding to follow her into the apartment.

The apartment was dirty and had, for some reason, an unusual amount of banana peels. Maria shrugged and followed Pauline into the bathroom, which turned out to have no leak at all.

"Um, there's no leak here," said Maria, confused.

"Oh, of course! I forgot! I'm so sorry! I had another plumber come yesterday!" yelled Pauline, slapping her head in frustration and embarrassment.

"Nonononono, it's alright! I don't mind," said Maria as Pauline started crying.

CRASH! Suddenly, a giant furry mass smashed through the window, roaring loudly and violently! Glass shards were everywhere, and a giant arm came from the mass, smashing Maria on the face. It sent him flying back into Pauline's small television. He felt a sharp pain jolt up his back, but he frantically got up to save Pauline and maybe get her number. After what seemed like an hour to Maria but which actually only took ten seconds he finally got up with all his strength. The pain on his back was intense now, and he had to support himself by kneeling. He looked up. There was a huge hole in the wall shaped like a gorilla, and he could see in the distance a small shape leaping across rooftops, heading towards what seemed to be a construction site.

_This is gonna be good,_ thought Maria, groaning and retrieving his plunger. _This is gonna be real good._


End file.
